The Answer to the Question
by rebelbabycait714
Summary: Set after RAW 6-14-04. Lita found out she is pregnant and is prepared to tell Matt the awful truth. She slept with Kane in order to protect the love of her life, Matt. His reaction to the news is something she didn't expect. Ch. 3 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Answer to the Question  
  
Author: Caitlin  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Set after RAW 6-14-04. Lita found out she is pregnant and is prepared to tell Matt the awful truth. She slept with Kane in order to protect the love of her life, Matt. His reaction to the news is something she didn't expect.  
  
After Stacy left the locker room, Lita sat in the locker room in tears. What was she gonna do? Pregnant?! It couldn't have come at the worst time for the red-headed diva. Her career was starting to finally take off for the first time since she came back from the injury.  
  
"Lita? Where are ya?" The sound of that southern drawl could only be one person. Matt. She stifled her tears for the moment as he walked in and smiled at her. He always had the ability to make her melt on the inside.  
  
"There you are baby. I was worried." He noticed the pained expression on her face. "Is everything okay? I know you got kicked hard in the match..." She motioned for him to sit down next to her.  
  
"Um...Matt. I have to tell you something very important. And you have to promise not to freak out on me." Matt nodded and said for her to continue.  
  
Lita stared at him for a second. He looked so cute when his attention was focused on her and nothing else. How could she tell him what happened?  
  
"Before I say anything else, I want to say that I love you so much and.." He cuts her off with a kiss. She moans slighty and he caresses her face with his hand. When they broke apart, she gave him a small smile.  
  
"I love you too, Li. Nothing can ever seperate us again." Lita felt like she was gonna cry. If he only knew.  
  
"Matt, I'm pregnant." She closed one eye waiting for a scream, yell, anything. She was surprised when she was lifted up into his arms.  
  
"A baby? Wow, that's so awesome! Is it okay? You've been wrestling in yo- your condition." He managed to stutter out. "I can't believe it! I knew we wanted a family, but I didn't imagine this soon. I have to go call Shannon, Jeff, Dad, everyone. I love you sweetie." Matt places a kiss on her forehead and rushes out the room.  
  
"But.." He was already gone.  
  
Lite rested her face in her hands. He didn't let her finish. The truth was, she didn't know who the father of the baby was.  
  
Matt....or Kane?  
  
A/N: I know this is short, but it's mainly an intro. I hope I'm not ripping off anyone. Please review. It means alot.  
  
Caitlin 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, but I have a message for a certain someone.  
  
_Fed Up: People write this kind of fic all the time. It's called continuing a storyline and adding your own twist to it. So if you don't like it, so be it.  
_  
Lita is walking down the hallway in the arena looking for Matt. He had been gone for half an hour and she was getting concerned. She hears someone calling her name and turns around. She sees Victoria standing there rwith a smile on her face.  
  
"Congratulations! I heard about the big news from MAtt. How are you feeling?" Victoria gave her a hug. Lita got out of the embrace and smiled warmly at her best friend.  
  
"I'm find, but I need to find Matt. Have you seen him around?" She asked. The brunette nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him last talking on his cell phone. His face was all lit up. He looks so happy."  
  
After hearing that, Lita's small smile formed into a frown. Matt was gonna be devastaed when he found out the truth. Victoria looked at her in concern.  
  
"You okay, hun? I should get going. I'll call you tomorrow. I'm so excited for you." Vicky waved goodbye and left in the other direction.  
  
Lita continued on her search for Matt when another figure stepped in her way. She looked up in horror to see her worst nightmare standing in front of her. Kane. He stroked her hair lightly and she cringed at his touch.  
  
"Lita, Lita...How long did you think you were gonna keep this from me?" His hand left her hair and he placed it on her stomach. She felt like she was going to vomit.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" She saw Matt running towards them with a steel chair. He whacked Kane with it once and it didn't have much of an effect on him. Kane kicked the chair away from Matt and turned to Lita once more.  
  
"Tell him the truth, Lita." He had his trademark demonic grin on his face and walked away. Matt stood there confused.  
  
"Li, what was he talking about? Did he hurt you?" Lita began to cry and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Please baby, I want to know. What's the truth?"  
  
Lita sniffled and then sighed. Everything was about to be revealed. But, how was he going to take it?  
  
"Okay, Matt. Here it is. Kane issued an ultimatum. If I didn't sleep with him..." Matt hits the wall in anger. "He was gonna kill you if I didn't. I had no choice Matt. I couldn't let him hurt you."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me? I could've prevented it. You didn't have to go through that." He grabbed her into a hug. "I'm here for you, no matter what."  
  
"But Matt..." He silenced her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't care if that isn't my baby inside of you. I'll protect you both from Kane."  
  
For the first time in hours, Lita smiled.  
  
A/N: I think that'll be the end for now. I may continue it if it gets a good response.  
  
**_Caitlin_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been forever since I updated this story. I'm really sorry about that. I hope my readers are still around. There are a few things I want to point out:

Everything that happened during the past six months on Raw have happened in this story too. Kane is out of commission, and Gene Snitsky is still tormenting Lita. Ok? Well enjoy.

Lita was in the middle of a non-title match with Jazz. Things were swinging in her favor when Snitsky walked down the ramp. He casually circled around the ring.

She tried to not let him distract her from the match. All of a sudden, he started crying like a baby. Lita tried to go after him, but Jazz rolled her up for the pin.

"And the winner is, Jazz!" Lilian Garcia announced and then sat back in her seat. Jazz posed on the turnbuckle and then rolled out of the ring to leave.

It didn't bother Lita that she lost to Jazz. Her focus was on the man who killed her baby. The man who caused her so much pain and basically destroyed her husband. She didn't care for Kane, but that was uncalled for.

"Wahh, Lita, wahh!" Gene had a microphone in his hands now. It seemed that taunting Lita was some sick pleasure for him.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she tried to kick at him. He caught her leg quickly and knocked her to the ground.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed in terror and then closed her eyes, preparing for him to attack. Nothing happened to her though.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Lita slowly opened her eyes to see her beloved, Matt Hardy, beating the living hell out of Gene Snitsky. She waited until Snitsky was able to escape from Matt's wrath to get up.

Confused, she went over to him and touched his face. She hadn't heard from him since Kane threw him off the stage the night of their wedding. Kane had refused to let her make any phone calls.

"Matty?" Her face was now wet from tears pouring down her cheeks. She couldn't keep her emotions held in.

Matt engulfed her with a big hug. The crowd began to cheer again as the two left the ring hand-in-hand. Neither spoke a word until they got backstage.

"I can't believe you're here. I thought that..." He put his finger over her lips to stop her. "I'm here now and that's all that matters. We need to talk."

Lita nodded, agreeing with his statement. They hadn't even spoken in the past six months or so. She had missed him so much.

"Matt, Lita!" They both turned around to see a giddy Stacy Keibler running up to them. She was dressed in a black tank top and a short denim mini skirt. Giving Matt a hug, she smiled brightly.

"It's so good to have you back. Li here has needed you so badly." Matt grinned back at her. "Well it's good to be back as well. I'm never leaving her again." He put his arm around Lita and pulled her close.

"I'll let you two have some alone time. See ya around..." Stacy took off in another direction as Matt and Lita went back to her locker room.

Everything was silent for a few moments. Lita was packing up her stuff as Matt sat there on the bench staring at her. Things had changed so much since he was taken out by Kane.

"Li?" He said, the tone of his voice getting softer. She turned to him. "Yeah Matt?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't around." His head dropped slightly. She sat down next to him and lifted his chin.

"Don't even think of apologizing. It's not your fault. Kane threw you off a stage!" She began to get angry again, thinking of the events of the wedding from hell.

"I just wish that I could've been there for you when you... lost the baby..." He trailed off, not wanting to upset her.

Lita placed her hands on her stomach, thinking about the baby again. She was always thinking about the baby she lost. Even though it was Kane's baby as well, she still loved him or her.

"We can't be together Matt. I'm still married to Kane." She looked at him sadly. How could she even call that a marriage? He treated her horribly.

Matt took her hand and caressed it gently. "You can get a divorce. The contract never said how long the marriage could last."

"You're right, but how could you still want to be with me? I slept with Kane." Lita still couldn't believe the mistake she made agreeing to do that.

"I love you Li. I told you before that nothing can or will change that. Trust me." He kissed her cheek.

Maybe Matt was right. Things could work out for the best.

Or they could be really bad...

A/N: The end! I'll let you guess how everything turned out. I just wanted to wrap up this story with a happy ending. R/R plz!


End file.
